Many tools and firearms provide a grip to increase control by a user. However, these grips are often molded of hard materials or provide inadequate cushion for the user. For example, repetitive firing of a firearm or operation of a tool, such as a rotary hammer or other repetitive striking tool, may cause fatigue to a user's hand. Known grips include grip sleeves, which fit and secure over the frame of a grip. Although grip sleeves may provide minimal cushion, they are limited to the material that occupies the space between the grip frame and the user. Furthermore, grip sleeves increase the overall dimensions of the grip, which may be undesirable. Similarly, over-molding involves adding an additional layer of material over an already existing piece. The dimensions of the grip frame may be reduced to facilitate further thicker over-molding, which reduces the structural integrity of the grip. Other disadvantages of known grips may exist.